Weasley's Best Baked Biscuits
by bathtubblogger
Summary: Ginny Weasley fiercely guards the secret ingredient in her special biscuits. What happens when Draco sneaks around behind her back and discovers it? D/G. Oneshot.  Written for ABitOfBlack's writing challenge on the DG Forum.


**Written for ABitOfBlack's challenge on the DG Forum.**

**Prompt: **Ginny opens up her own shop. Draco becomes a regular customer.

**Pairing:** D/G

**Word Count:** Minimum of 500 words.

**Rating: **Not fussy.

**No no's: **Go crazy, I don't care.

**Bonus Points:**

**1. **A Luna/George pairing, even if it's just a mention.

**2. **Draco in a fedora hat.

**3. **Draco spilling ice cream onto Ginny somehow.

**Deadline:** March 31st, 2011, in whatever time zone you are in.

**A/N: So technically, Draco already IS a regular customer and Ginny's already been dating him for a while, so I pretty much bent all the rules. Also there is a faint Luna/George reference and Draco eventually wears his own hat. But there IS ice cream spillage- so I followed some rules! I'm from America, which means that I don't use the metric system. I totally guessed about the one liter thing. Also this was written on a complete and total whim, if you couldn't tell. Enjoy?**

**Weasley's Best Baked Biscuits**

The secret was the hippogriff piss.

Draco found that out by snooping in the kitchen under the sink. He knew her well enough by now to recognize that Ginevra Weasley rarely hid things in the same spot again.

And since he had already found the recipe box two times before, he figured the third time was the charm and promptly pushed her out from behind the counter and persuaded her with his pathetic puppy dog eyes to go buy him some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour which had recently reopened. Once she was outside in the summery June sunshine, he locked the front door, flipped the sign to 'closed' and commenced his search.

After three minutes of hunting, he found the small recipe box wedged between some pipes. Extracting it from behind the rusty drain, he once more held the metal container in his hands. Only this time, he would be incredibly stealthy and she wouldn't catch him in the middle of foraging through it.

He offhandedly flipped open the lid labeled, **'DON'T OPEN OR YOU WILL HAVE THE WRATH OF GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY TO DEAL WITH!**' printed in bold black letters in the center.

Grinning in satisfaction, he scanned through 'Supremely Sublime Snuzzleberry Scones', 'Crunchy Coconut Cockatrice Egg Cake', and 'Marvelously Mellifluous Meringue'. Finally spotting the card labeled 'Weasley's Best Baked Biscuits', he beamed in triumph and removed it from the others.

It seemed so funny that such a minuscule slip of paper could hold so much of Ginny's attention. Whenever he asked about the special biscuits, she simply sniffed, "That's none of your business. Are you the baker? No. So sit down and eat." and slammed a plate of something delicious in front of him. It always smelled so divine that he let the subject drop, but oftentimes when he was alone contemplating the mysteries of the world his mind would wander to those biscuits. What WAS it in them that made them so delectable? And now he held the answer in his very fingers.

Surveying the list of ingredients, his eyes found nothing that was of particular notice. Flour, sugar, eggs. And then, when his gaze reached the bottom, his heart flipped a little. For carefully written in her stocky handwriting was 'Hippogriff Piss- 1 Liter'.

He almost laughed.

Then he heard the tinkling of the bakery door opening. Quickly stuffing the silver recipe box back under the sink and slipping the offensive card into his trouser pocket, he sauntered to the front of the shop, his momentary panic completely hidden behind his well-rehearsed Slytherin mask. Ginny was fumbling with her right hand in her shorts pocket at the front of the shop, looking adorably confused with a dusting of flour on her nose.

"Oh hey," she greeted him with a smile when she caught sight of him leaning jauntily against the counter. "For some reason the door was locked when I tried to come in. Stupid me. Good thing I always carry my wand." Winking, she sashayed to the edge of the table. She had perched his charcoal fedora over her russet curls, which made her look quite tantalizing. She offered him her left hand dripping with his chocolate ice cream cone. "Here you go." Peeking coyly from underneath her lashes, she smirked, "I may have stolen a taste or two."

Growling playfully, he snatched the cone from her outstretched hand. He stared at her while he took a long lick from the frozen chocolate. "Mhmmmmm," he purred in pleasure. "Delicious." And then with more sincerity in his voice, he added, "Thank you."

Laughing, his girlfriend placed his hat back on his perfectly tousled blond hair and ambled around to the back of the counter, pulling out a tray of scones from the display case.

"I've always told you, Fortescue has the best ice cream."

Draco allowed himself a slight smile. He mused, "I wonder what his secret ingredient is? Maybe Doxy eggs or Bowtruckle nails… or maybe it's hippogriff piss."

With a loud clatter, Ginny dropped the plate and emitted a short shriek. Horrified, she whipped around to face Draco.

"What?" she spluttered. "What did you just say?"

Draco, utterly bemused, only gazed at her.

"I think you heard me."

Anger and embarrassment flitted across her face. Finally opening her mouth, she hissed, "You bastard." Draco merely chuckled.

She stomped around the counter, practically pressing her nose into his. "I can't believe you looked in my recipe box! After I told you not to! You… you son of a bitch, those are my private recipes, don't you dare look at them, you have no right-"

"I just wanted to see the special ingredient! It was so _inconvenient_, you kept refusing to tell me and I was just too curious... honestly, Ginny, it's not that big of a deal. I'm not going to tell anyone." He paused, then asked, "Where do you get it from anyway? Consorting with Mundungus?", his eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Furious, she shoved his shoulders, but to her dismay his chocolate ice cream cone slipped from his fingers and landed squarely on her freshly laundered white blouse.

"Agh!" she roared in dismay. "Shit, on my new shirt too!"

Muttering several more expletives, she groped for a napkin on the counter.

"Here, let me do it." Draco seized the wad of cloths and pressed them against her stomach.

She indignantly started to protest, but he ignored her. He mopped up as much of the brown stain as he could, but it was still blatantly obvious.

She huffily stalked to the end of the counter and threw herself into a chair, burying her head in her arms.

Draco slowly walked over to her. He hadn't meant for this to get so out of hand. When she didn't flinch at his touch, he pulled her into his embrace.

Mumbling into her hair, he whispered, "I'm sorry I looked in your recipe box."

She murmured into his neck, "It's okay. I was just shocked, that's all. No one has ever found out the secret ingredient."

He softly kissed the top of her head. She unfolded from his arms, pushing her curls away from her forehead.

"Well, if you want to know where I get the pee from, George gave me the idea and has been supplying me ever since. Apparently Luna healed him once after he did some stupid stunt at the joke lab, and he told me it was great for forming scabs. I figured it'd do the same thing with the crust of a biscuit."

He marveled at his girlfriend's innovation. Even if it was slightly insane.

"Weirdo," he snickered.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

He asked, "Now, what do you say, you get cleaned up and we can make some more scones? You seemed to have a whole plate of them on the floor for some reason. The lunch rush is gone, and we won't have many more people until the Gringott's shift ends, so how about we close up the front?"

Ginny teasingly grinned at her boyfriend.

"Well, we could do that. But I'm afraid my shirt isn't wearable anymore, with this stain on it. I'm _terribly_ sorry, but I'll just have to take it off."

She slid of the chair and drifted in the direction of the kitchen, pulling off the blouse and revealing her bare skin and a lacy nude bra.

Draco smiled wolfishly and followed her into the kitchen. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: Sooo… yay for first writing challenge? Please review, it makes me happy and I get critiques!**

**Kiles**


End file.
